Cookies
by life-in-the-stars
Summary: Nick and Jeff make Christmas cookies. Fluff. Niff


Nick and Jeff laid in bed one Saturday morning. Nick wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Jeff tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Come on Nick, we have things to do!"

"Like what?" Nick groaned. It was too early to be up.

Jeff laughed. "Like bake cookies. It's only two weeks until Christmas and we haven't made any yet!" Jeff gently pried Nick's arms from around him. "I'll start the coffee. I expect you to be in the kitchen by the time it's done."

Nick nodded, rolling back over. Jeff sighed, thinking it would be another hour before his boyfriend was fully awake. Once in the kitchen, Jeff opened the fridge, getting out the milk for their coffee and the butter to soften for the first batch of cookies. Nick walked into the kitchen to see Jeff holding a cup of coffee and a bagel for him.

"Thanks sweetie," Nick gave Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek and sat at the counter. "What are we making first?"

Jeff sat across from him at the kitchen counter. "Probably sugar cookies. We can decorate them later."

Nick nodded, finishing his bagel. He adjusted his glasses, and caught Jeff staring at him. "What?"

Jeff blushed. All the years they have been together, and Nick still gave him butterflies. He hoped the feeling never goes away. "I just thought you looked cute in your glasses."

Nick looked down at his coffee. "I still don't see why. I only wear them when I'm too tired to put contacts in."

Jeff stood and checked to see if the butter was soft. He rubbed Nick's back slightly as he went past, knowing arguing would be futile. After all this time, there were still things Nick was insecure about, and Jeff knew now was not the time to try and convince him. It would be a long process.

"Ready to start?"

Pretty soon the kitchen was a mess. Flour and sugar dusted the counter and the boys. They had finished the sugar cookies in short time and decided to try a harder recipe. They tried to make candy cane cookies, a recipe both boys remembered from their childhoods.

"Mine keep breaking!" Jeff complained after his fourth attempt at twisting the cookie together.

"Here, let me help," Nick replied, walking behind Jeff. He looked over the sitting boy's shoulder, and reached around him to reroll the red stripe for him. "You're just rolling it to thin." He then made short work of rolling the white stripe and twisting the two together to form a candy cane.

"They have to be the same size, and the right size. Too small or too big and they'll fall apart."

Jeff turned his head to give Nick a quick kiss. "For someone who claims that they can't make cookies, you sure are good at it!"

Nick laughed. "I made these enough as a kid to get good at it. It's about the only ones I can make without messing them up too badly."

Jeff turned all the way around to face Nick. "You don't give yourself enough credit." He didn't give Nick a chance to reply, instead putting a hand on the back of his head and pulling in for a kiss. It lasted longer than either anticipated, and soon became heated.

A loud beeping broke the two boys apart. "Crap, the oven's preheated and we don't have these finished."

Nick turned back to the cookies with a sigh. "I'll finish these; you get them in the oven and get ready for the next batch."

Jeff smiled thankfully, happy to let his boyfriend make these cookies actually look good.

"What do you want to make next? We still have a lot of recipes to choose from," Jeff asked his boyfriend.

"Your choice," Nick smiled. He already knew what Jeff would choose.

"Buckeyes!" Jeff grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the top shelf, and then the powdered sugar from the top of the fridge, then gave them to Nick. "The recipe is in our cookbook, you make the peanut butter stuff while I get the chocolate ready!"

Nick reached for their cookbook. It had been a gift from Jeff's mom when they first moved into the apartment. She had collected their favorite recipes and put them in two sections, each titled with their name. The third section was recipes she thought they would need to live on, considering Jeff's section mostly had desserts. Nick turned to the third page of "Jeff's" section, where he knew the recipe for buckeyes was.

Nick put the ingredients in the bowl and started beating them. "Jeff, don't forget we have to refrigerate these before we put the chocolate on, so don't start melting it yet."

"Nicky, what do you take me for? I can make these with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back," Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and kissed his hair.

"I'd like to see you try!" Nick teased as he turned the mixer off.

They fell into an easy silence as they started rolling the peanut butter mixture into little balls, with Jeff still leaning over Nick.

When they finished, Jeff placed the tray in the fridge to cool and started to melt the chocolate. "They should be cool enough by the time the chocolate is melted. Will you find some toothpicks?"

Nick nodded and looked in the cupboard. "After this, I say we make some lunch. I'm hungry for something that isn't sweet."

"I'll make sandwiches and a salad. Sound good?"

'Perfect," Nick gave Jeff a quick peck on the lips and went to wash his hands.

**AN: Terrible ending is terrible. Hope you enjoyed! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate it, I hope your Wednesday was wonderful! **


End file.
